dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Martial Artist
A |''budōka''}} is a person who practices martial arts. Many martial artists appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. On Earth, they often compete in the famous World Martial Arts Tournament. Overview The Dragon Ball universe depicts martial arts as warriors of varying genders, heights, weights, nationalities, and even species that have advanced knowledge of fighting. Compared to the martial artists of reality, martial artists in Dragon Ball can have highly advanced power; such examples being to fire Ki Blasts from their bodies, take flight during or out of battle, and so on. ''Dragon Ball Online'' Martial Artist is a primarily physical fighting class for the Earthling race in Dragon Ball Online. It is the core physical Human class; Martial Artists excel in delivering close-ranged physical, and is balanced by the lack of powerful, ranged spiritual attacks in its skill tree. It is one of two classes a Human may currently choose from with the Spiritualist class. Martial Artist master classes Master classes are optional classes that a player may choose to take on once reaching the required skill level. Furthermore, master classes grant players more powerful skill trees; at the cost of not applying skill points (and thus leveling) skills in their core class. Martial Artist master classes are Fighter and Sword Master. Fighter The Fighter master class fights best at close range with use of a Rod weapon similar to Goku's Power Pole. Its skill tree grants players many supportive skills like Instant Transmission and Solar Flare, physical skills like Spin Rush, Storm Strike and High Speed Needle, and powerful area-of-effect attacks such as the Final Flash, the Big Bang Attack and the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. However, their damage is sub-par to their master class counterpart, Sword Master. Sword Master The Sword Master sub-class excels in delivering mass quantities of damage with powerful sword strikes. Though it has not been officially stated if the Sword Master class represents the school, Sword Masters use the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School principle of channeling ki through their swords; as shown in Gravity Break and its more powerful variation, Focused Gravity Break. The Sword Masters also know Future Trunks's signature Burning Attack and the Focused Kamehameha. In addition to their A series of skills (Sword Slash, Multiple Sword Slashes, Flash Slash), certain physical techniques in the Sword Master skill tree gain an additional 50% of the damage dealt when performed from behind an enemy. Sword Master can be thought of as less supportive sub-class when compared to Fighters. Techniques Rush Attacks *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper' – Goku's signature three-hit combo from the early chapters of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. In Dragon Ball Online, it is characterized with the animation of a fist, a similar animation of a hand with two fingers up, and an open palm. *'Double Strike' – A simple two-hit string of punches. *'Wolf Fang Fist' – Yamcha's signature technique, where he hits his opponents with a series of punches and kicks. In Dragon Ball Online, it is composed of solely punches with yellow wolf animations present. *'Kidney Shot' – A punch that stuns. At its strongest upgrade, it stuns a second longer than Quick Attack, however the said technique has the advantage of hitting at long range. *'Quick Attack' – The only long-ranged physical attack in the Martial Artist skill tree. The player charges up, releasing ki energy from its body, then charges at the opponent, stunning them. Energy techniques *'Tunnel Slash' – The user hurls a ball of energy at the target. *'Concentrated Kamehameha' – A short-ranged Kamehameha that can only be used within a very close range of the target. *'Energy Barrage' – A typical energy barrage styled attack. *'Final Effort' – The user charges up, then releases a huge wave of energy that inflicts damage to all enemies. It is an AoE (area-of-effect) technique that requires health, rather than energy. Buffs Self buffs are non-offensive skills that give temporary boosts to certain areas relevant to combat or support. *'Ask Popo!!!' – Returns the player to their Popo Stone. "Ask Popo!!!" is in every skill tree of all three current races. *'Spirited Roar' – Increases the player's Physical Damage by a percentage and reduces their Spiritual Defense by a whole number. As more skill points are added, Spirited Roar grants a higher percentage but an even higher whole number is reduced from the player's Spiritual Defense and costs more EP; the first level increase is 7%, the deduction from Spiritual Defense is 47, it costs 99 EP to activate, and has 10 minute duration with a 19-second cooldown period. *'Power Up' – The player accumulates RP while casting. It appears as if the user is powering up. This buff is in the skill tree of every class. *'Opening Roar' – The player's RP accumulation increases by a percentage, for 10 minutes. With more skill points, the percentage rises; starting at 18%. The cooldown period is 19 seconds. *'Counter Attack' – A "blowback" attack performed after withstanding (Guard) an opponent's attack, whether it be physical or spiritual. This buff is in the skill tree of every class, however, skill points cannot be added to this technique. *'Guard' – A guarding stance where a player can choose to withstand an opponent's attack or force it back with the Counter Attack buff. When more skill points are applied to this skill, a player can hold the guarding stance longer and the cooldown period is reduced. The first level stance lasts for 5 seconds with a cooldown period of 11 seconds. This buff is in the skill tree of every class. *'Dash' – The player performs a quick, short-ranged dash, allowing them to travel through environments at a faster pace than standard travel. Virtually any direction of the player is accessible. Per each use, Dash requires 30 EP and has a cooldown period of 4 seconds. Skill points cannot be added to this skill. However, this can be reduced by cooldown reducing buffs. This buff is in the skill tree of every class. *'Speed Up' – Increases the Martial Artist's traveling (by foot) speed by a percentage. When more skill points are added, this buff increases the player's movement to even higher percentages (the first level's percentage being 4% and it costing 175 EP). *'Prepared to Roar' – This buff increases the player's Spiritual Damage by a percentage while reducing Physical Defense by a whole number. Both the percentage and the single number increase when more skill points are added to the buff; starting at a 12% increase, 118 reduction, and costs 180 EP with 19 second cooldown period. *'Fortitude '– Increases Soul by a whole number and increases critical spiritual damage by a percentage. *'Might '– Increases Strength by a whole number and increase critical physical damage by a percentage. *'Roar' – Increase physical critical rate by a whole number and increases hit rate by an even higher number. *'Concentration' – Decreases cooldown periods on all skills by a percentage. Buffs acquired through Shenron *'Kaio-ken' – A power up that engulfs the player in a red aura, similar to the Kaio-ken technique Goku learned from King Kai. The self buff increases the player's movement speed, allowing them to run faster, and in combat: their attack speed, chance of critical strike, and maximum attack power. However, the only increase that comes with multiplying the Kaio-ken buff is the chance of critical strike, and nothing more. While active, Kaio-ken constantly drains both LP and EP, and cannot be deactivated until LP (health/life) is considerably lower. The technique can, however, be multiplied higher than 20x. This self buff can be acquired by all classes of the game's current three races. *'Super Saiyan' – The Saiyan-exclusive ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. Debuffs *'Shake' – Reduces the target's spiritual defense by a whole number and reduces hit rate by a percentage. *'Yield' – Reduces the target's maximum LP by a percentage. *'Intimidation' – Reduces the target's hit rate by a percentage. Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Earthlings